venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Sirena Ong
'Sirena Ong ' (born October6 2000)age18 is the daughter of super-villain Wide Wale. She lives with her father in the New York penthouse of Tophet Tower. Personality Sirena is Wide Wale's daughter who turns 18 in Faking Miracles. She speaks in a thick New York Italian accent, and uses profanity quite liberally. She dislikes the protectiveness of her father's henchmen, especially Rocco, and would prefer to be left alone most of the time. Character Sirena first appears in ''Hostile Makeover'', where she is seen by Hank (using Brock's binoculars) jumping into a pool but looks as if she was unresponsive which causes Hank to steal Brock's grappling gun to make it to her building where he discovers that she possesses gills allowing her to survive underwater. She appears next in Faking Miracles where she is jogging through the park. Hank spots her and runs after her, but he is attacked by some of Wide Wale's henchmen which causes her to order them to leave Hank alone. She is then seen returning home angry at what occurred at the park before going off to her room. As she is leaving, her father mentions that it is her eighteenth birthday and he is throwing her a party to celebrate. At the party, she is obviously annoyed, prompting her father to ask what was wrong. She tells him that she didn't want a party and her father tells her he'll get her a pizza which always cheered her up as a child. The pizza is delivered by Hank, who is recognized by Sirena and her bodyguard which leads to him being chased through the building by her father's henchmen. Later, Sirena is in her room watching TV until she spots Hank on the veranda where the two officially get acquainted until to her shock Hank jumps off the building just as her bodyguard enters and she explains she was getting air. She then looks over the veranda and finds that Hank landed safely in his hover car. He asks Sirena out on a date, and she agrees. In It Happening One Night, Hank and Sirena go out by with Hank taking her for a ride in his hover- car and walking her through the park where they encounter a mugger (Pete White in disguise) but Hank scares him off. The two are then given directions to a restaurant by a man playing drums (Dean Venture in disguise) before they go Sirena takes a knife and digs out the tracking chip her father placed in her arm. She tells Hank she does this when she is having fun which elates Hank before he takes her out for dinner. After a few circumstances, like bumping into an ex-boyfriend and being pursued by her and Hank's bodyguard the two go for a swim in the harbor (partly because Sirena has to get her skin wet every six hours) where they share a kiss before they are taken back home by Brock and Rocco. Relationships Family Wide Wale Wide Wale is Sirena's super-villain father. Not much is known about their relationship, but it appears they have a good relationship as in Faking Miracles Wide Wale throws her a party for her eighteenth birthday. He also ordered pizza for her which he knew would cheer her up whenever she is upset as she did not want a party. He is shown to very protective of her as he assigns bodyguards for when she went jogging earlier that day and when he reminded her she was under-aged when she tried drinking champagne. This protective side is shown again in It Happening One Night where it is revealed that he had a tracking chip placed on her. Romance Hank Venture In Hostile Makeover, Hank had spotted Sirena through the use of Brock's binoculars and upon seeing her dive in a pool and look unresponsive; he attempted to save her. Upon reaching her window, he discovered she possessed gills which greatly amazed him. In Faking Miracles, she bumps into Hank at the park where he attempts to speak with her before her bodyguards attack him though she orders them off. She later encounters him at her home after he delivers her a pizza but he is forced to flee from her bodyguard. Sirena then finds Hank on her veranda where they officially get acquainted until Hank is forced to flee again. Sirena playfully asks him "What's the matter? Not willing to risk your life to go on a date with me? I cant say I'm too impressed". In response, Hank jumps off the building which surprises her before he reappears having landed on his hover car, impressing her as he coolly asks her out which she accepts. In It Happening One Night, Hank goes through great lengths to make his date with her perfect enlisting the help of his brother Dean and associates Pete White Billy Quiz-boy. While having dinner, Sirena reveals she is aware of Hank's attempts, all of which flatter her as he went through such lengths to impress her. The two later go for a swim in a harbor where they share a passionate kiss before their bodyguards separate them while they gaze at each other, hinting a future relationship between them. Brown Widow In It Happening One Night, it is revealed she once dated Brown Widow in his civilian guise Jared. It is unknown how long their relationship lasted or what caused them to break up but it appears they had a tense standing as she seemed irritated when greeting him while on a date with Hank calling him "stalker boy". Appearances *Hostile Makeover (non-speaking) *Faking Miracles *It Happening One Night *The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem Trivia *Her name is a reference to the mythical birdlike humanoid beings called "sirens", who were purported to lure sailors to their deaths. Like the sirens, on first her being discovered by Hank she nearly, if inadvertently, lured him to his death. Additionally, Sirenia is the scientific name for the manatee and Dugong family (named for the mythological sirens). *Most likely due to her father's mutated DNA, she has gills on her neck and the ability to breathe underwater. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters category:Inhabitants of New York Category:Children Category:Ong Family